Switched
by I'm-A-Fallen-Angel39
Summary: While passing through the Bermuda Triangle with the Kabras Amy and Ian switch places.Amy acts worse than Ian in the book and he acts like Amy in the books.Isabel is nice.Amy and Natalie are ruthless.Full summary inside.I suck at summaeies. R&R please
1. Chapter 1

Switched

Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 Clues or any of the characters.

Evanescence456: My awesome beta

Summary: Amy/? Natalie/? Dan/? Ian/? When passing into the Bermuda triangle with the Kabras Amy and Ian switch places and personalities. Which means Amy and Natalie are sisters with a special bond, and a nice loving family(AN: a.k.a. Isabel and Virkham are nice.) But even with the awesome family they still grow up to be ruthless. Ian and Dan become brothers with a really weak bond. They grew up with Beatrice all their lives because Hope died while giving birth to Dan. Arthur couldn't take care of them because of the Vespers coming after him so Beatrice adopted them on behalf of Grace. Who will win the clue hunt? Will Nellie join the boys on the hunt? What about Fiske? If Irina's child is still alive? How will the hunt change?

Prologue:

Nellie's pov:

Amy, Dan, and I were on a motor boat heading to the Bermuda Triangle after the Madrigals told us that a clue was there. I was starting to get worried. After all I had heard all the stories about the crazy stuff that happens here.

"Hey Nellie, calm down nothings going to happen. Unless of course the aliens come to get Amy and take her back to her home planet," Dan said.

I looked over at him and saw that Amy was glaring at him but I could also see a hint of worry in her eyes too. It was obvious that she had heard all of the stories to.

"Dan if anything is going to happen it will be because of the other clue hunters. Not because of aliens-which don't exist," Amy said with annoyance creeping into her voice as she kept looking at him with a serious expression on her on her face.

"Okay whatever you say, Amy the Alien," Dan replied to her while smirking at that last part. I looked over at them concerned because-even though I didn't believe the alien part-it was known that some pretty weird stuff has happened here.

"Guys don't joke about this stuff. I've heard that hundreds of ships have crashed out here, and that people have woken up somewhere and not remembered a thing about them-selves, and a bunch of other stuff," I told them worriedly making them look over at me in shock.

"Come on Nellie, you can't really believe that stuff can you?" Amy asked. I just looked at her so she frowned then said, "There are reasonable explanations for all of that stuff. Like the fact that the Bermuda Triangle has weird current patterns that sweep ships away all the time. And the people with amnesia is easy-" she was cut off because of Dan saying, "Aliens," in his impression of an alien voice. Amy glared at him then continued.

"As I was saying before I was interrupted, is that amnesia could be caused by all sorts of things. Hitting your head, not getting enough oxygen, just passing out, or when someone just blocks it from their mind trying to forget about it."

"Okay but what about the disappearances that no one ever comes back from?" I questioned her relenting only a little bit.

Before she could open her mouth to reply Dan said in that voice again that it was aliens. We ignored him this time.

"Well that one is easy to. It's not good per say. It's when people get swept out to see, and aren't saved, they drowned from being on a sinking ship, or they get attacked by some kind of animal."

"Okay then why did Fiske tell us to be very, very, _very, _careful," I questioned her again not wanting to let go of my suppositious side yet. I heard Amy sigh in annoyance.

"Probably because of the animals, and weird currents."

"Or because of the aliens," Dan said not wanting to give up his guess on aliens yet. Amy just shook her head, rolled her eyes, and ignored him.

A few minutes later Amy said, "Do you guys hear that to or is it just me?"

I listened for a moment then turned my head to the side were I saw the Kabras racing alongside us in a speedboat of their own.

"Uh-oh," I said with a frown on my face causing the other two too look over to were I was looking.

"Cobras," Dan muttered darkly.

I looked back ahead and saw that we were going to pass through the Bermuda Triangle with the Kabras at the same time.

"Uh guys? This might get a little rough," I told them looking at the huge waves ahead of us that looked like they would swallow us hole. But we didn't have to worry about that because as soon as we passed into the Bermuda Triangle everything went dark and we passed out-Kabras included.

**Yay I finished this chapter in about an hour! Sorry if it's short but this is only a prologue! Please Review! It will make me happy and I will update faster! And there will be more action in the next chapter! Next chapter starts at Grace's funeral in Amy's pov! Need 15 reviews to update! Don't care what kind! Flame, pointers, or compliments! I love you all my wonderful readers! And please visit the poll on my pro-file!**


	2. Chapter 2

AN: 1) I don't own the 39 Clues or any of the characters. 2) The reason the chapters might not be so good is because I screwed up and accidentally used my unedited chapters. OOPS. I feel really stupid about that so don't judge me I'm just not a very observant person.

3rd person' POV:

It was a happy day in the Kabra mansion as the two daughters of Isabel and Vikram Kabra got ready for their grandmother's funeral. Amy, the oldest at four-teen years old, had jet-black hair, amber eyes, and cinnamon colored skin. Her younger sister Natalie, at eleven years old, was like a miniature version of Amy.

For the funeral, Amy was wearing a black mid-thigh strapless dress that had white floral patterns on a strap going around her middle, and a white flower at the left side of the strap. Her shoes were high heeled black strappy stilettos, and she had a black leather clutch purse. For make-up she had liquid eye liner, regular black mascara, gold eye shadow to make her eyes stand out, light pink lip-gloss and just a touch of blush.

Natalie had on a black knee length dress that was ruffled from the waist down with ballet flats that had a bow on the top, and a purse similar to Amy's. Her make-up was identical to her sister's. It was all designer, of course-after all the Kabras deserved only the best.

As they got ready to leave for the funeral, their mother fretted over them and their safety, seeing as she wasn't going to be there with them.

"Are you sure you want to do this? The clue hunt I mean," Isabel asked her kids nervously, expecting them to yell at her or something. She had become afraid of them ever since they found out Grace was dead. They just looked at her patiently and then Amy began her lecture.

"Mum. You know as well as I do that we are _excepting_this challenge. We must do this so that everyone knows that we Kabras are the meant to be the rulers of the world. Now, if you question mine or Natalie's reasons for taking the clue hunt again, we will hurt you severely. You know that, we've done it before and we won't hesitate to do so again." She said this all calmly in a monotone like it had been said a couple hundred times-which it had either to their mother or father who were both worried about their baby girls, even though they cared nothing for their loving parents.

"Okay. Just be careful please?" she asked, her voice heavy with concern.

"Only if you stop frowning and worrying so much. It's going to give you wrinkles," Amy said to her with a slight smirk on her face.

Then she frowned and looked closely at Isabel's cheek. "You've already started to get wrinkles! While we're gone I expect you to get rid of those. And you better look like the picture of perfection when we get back here to pick up our cloths, make-up, and other necessities for the clue hunt. Understand?" Amy asked in her silky British accent.

Isabel nodded in fear.

"Yes, and I agree you need to look like a beautiful Lucian who has no problem with anything that we do, not some . . . _American_ who cringes at the sight of blood or dead people," Natalie said to her with a glare on her face.

_My God, this woman makes it hard to be proud to be a Kabra,_and_she's a disgrace to Lucian's everywhere,_Amy thought, shamed by her mother.

"Girls, I don't want to make you mad, but you must stop bullying your mother. It doesn't make your reputation better in anyway," their father said, while walking into the room, but his expression turned to one of fear when they turned to glare at him.

"Do not tell us what to do! We are stronger, smarter, and better than you, and we've never listened to you before so why should we now?" Amy asked, while she and Natalie continued to glare fiercely at him. "I don't understand how we're even related!"

"O-okay j-just be-e car-rful-l," their mother stuttered, causing the two of them to glare at her even more fiercely.

"Stop stuttering! For God's sake, you sound like that stupid American git Ian Cahill!" Amy yelled to Isabel making her flinch.

"She's right. God, you make me ashamed to be a Lucian _and_ a Kabra," Natalie said with a scowl on her face. The eleven year old looked ready to kill.

"I agree with Natalie. By the time we get back here I expect you two to get your act together and start acting like Lucians and Kabras the absolute BEST people in the world," Amy said in a forceful voice.

"Y-y-yes gir-rls," Isabel stuttered again, causing the two of them to sigh in annoyance and roll their eyes.

"Well, we'll be going. See you soon, mother and father. I hope when we return you two are acting more like Kabras or at the very least like Lucians. Ta-ta for now," Amy said, while waving over her shoulder as she and Natalie started towards the Kabra limo.

*With Ian and Dan*

In an apartment building somewhere in Boston, two kids were getting ready slowly for their beloved grandmother Grace's funeral.

"Daniel! Ian! Hurry up! We have to get to the funeral soon! I swear, if you make me late for the will reading, so help me God, I will disown you!" their crazy Aunt Beatrice yelled to them from a different room.

"Yes, Aunt Beatrice," they replied with a twin sigh.

"Good, you have five minutes to finish getting ready before we have to leave," she said while still sounding impatient. "Now hurry up you two. We don't have all day!"

"Yes, Aunt Beatrice," they replied again.

"She's a witch. Why couldn't _Grace_ have adopted us instead?" Dan grumbled as he pulled on his uncomfortable outfit that had cost a measly fifteen dollars. He officially thought that it was awful being as poor as they were.

"Because you idiot!" Ian, his older brother, hissed as he glared at Dan in annoyance.

"Well, what's that you loser?" Dan snapped back with a ferocious glare.

When he couldn't think of anything he said, "Well even if Grace _had_ adopted us, no one would adopt us after she died! You know how the other Cahills are - especially the Kabras. I mean, the parents aren't so bad but their children. . ." Ian trailed off and they both shuddered at the thought of Amy and Natalie Kabra - or as Dan liked to call them - Amy and Natalie _Cobra_.

"Hurry up you two!" Aunt Beatrice yelled through the apartment. They finished getting dressed while hoping that the Kabras weren't going to be at the funeral.

**A/N: This is the end of the chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. I'll update again soon.**


End file.
